


Leave it to the Senpai's!

by CatsMeow63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Just a slight hint of HinaNisho, M/M, but really, endgame: kagehina, jealous!Kageyama, oblivious!hinata, realizing their feelings, scheming senpais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya is tired of watching Kageyama beating around the bush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave it to the Senpai's!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I did while avoiding homework and studying. Yay college?
> 
> I just got into Haikyuu! and omg do I love it. It's so freaking adorable I just had to write something.

“Ryuu, my man, I think it’s time we stepped in.” Nishinoya said, stretching lazily next to his friend.

Tanaka looked over at him slightly confused; not that he and Noya didn’t get into all sort of mischief but he wasn’t being very specific at the moment. “What are we meddling in?”

“Our precious kouhais, of course!” came the excited reply, “Just look at those two idiots.” Tanaka followed Noya’s finger, seeing their two favorite (sorry not sorry Tsukishima you ass) freshmen bickering on the other side of the court.

He snickered, “They are rather blind, aren’t they? So what did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Noya hummed in response, “Y’know, I’ve got an idea! This is what I want you to do…”

* * *

 The clubroom door swung open as the group of sweaty boys piled in. The chatter didn’t quiet as they all went to their individual lockers and started changing into cleaner clothes. Noya looked over at Tanaka and nodded firmly once, Tanaka nodded back before turning to Hinata.

“Hey, Hinata! You were looking really great today!” he complimented him graciously, dropping his arm around the gingers shoulders and hugging him close.

“R-really, Tanaka-senpai?! I wouldn’t say “great”…” Hinata trailed off awkwardly, beaming up at his teammate.

Tanaka grinned and pinched his cheeks, “No, for real. You were nailing all of your spikes today.”

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah! You've definitely been improving! All thanks to the attention your awesome senpai give you! You should really thank us."

“Thanks—uh, Kageyama?” Hinata was no longer looking at Tanaka but somewhere to the right of him, his face paling fast. Confused, Tanaka looked over his shoulder, finding himself on the receiving end of quite a nasty glare. He gulped and remembered what Noya had said. _He’ll more than likely glare at you, even if he doesn’t realize he is. Just don’t let him know you’re afraid, I think he can smell it or something!_ “Don’t you think Hinata did great today, Kageyama?”

Kageyama did nothing but glare at Tanaka, or specifically, Tanaka’s arm. Finally he shook his head slightly and coughed out, “He did okay I guess,” before he turned back to his locker.

Tanaka sighed in relief. “Well, let Noya and I treat you to some ice cream, eh, _Shouyou_?” Tanaka cheerfully asked, watching Kageyama carefully to see his reaction. Kageyama turned slightly to glare at Tanaka out of the corner of his and Tanaka felt a shiver run down his spine. He wouldn't be able to be alone with Kageyama for another week at least after this. 

“Yes!” Hinata cheered happily, either not noticing or not caring about Tanaka's sudden use of his first name. He changed quickly and headed out the door. Tanaka was getting ready to follow but he had one last thing to do. 

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he made his way over to Kageyama's locker and leaned next to it as casually as he could. Kageyama continued to glare at him but didn't say anything.  

"You better do something or else someone else is going to snatch him right from under your nose." Kageyama startled, turning to look at Tanaka properly, his glare gone and his shirt half way on. 

"Just some friendly, senpai to kouhai advise." Tanaka said, quickly walking out before he got beaten to a pulp.

* * *

The next day at practice Noya started part 2 of his plan. He had to wait until individual practice time so he could get Hinata away from Kageyama. “Oi, Shouyou! Want you’re wonderful senpai to show you how to do cool receives?”

Hinata turned to him with sparkles in his eyes. “Yes, Noya-senpai! Please teach me “rolling thunder!” he exclaimed as he bounded his way over.

“H-hey, Hinata! I thought we were going to toss?” Kageyama called out.

“Oh, sorry, Kageyama. We can do it after practice or tomorrow though, right? Noya-senpai won’t always be willing to teach me y’know!” and with that he turned and ran to Nishinoya’s side, missing the way Noya smirked at Kageyama (who scowled in confusion and annoyance back).

“Alright! Now trust your wonderful senpai! Show me your receiving stance.”

Hinata nodded eagerly, shifting his feet, bending at his knees and spreading his arms out. “Like this, right?” he asked uncertainly.

Noya nodded, circling around Hinata until he was directly behind him. His stance wasn’t all that bad, actually. Noya knew this next part was going to be a little awkward, even crouching slightly Hinata was little bit taller than him but judging by the way Kageyama reacted to Tanaka yesterday this was going to work perfectly.

Noya positioned himself right behind Hinata, his feet on the inside of Hinata’s, arms circling the outside of Hinata’s and his chest pressed lightly against his back. He stretched his neck a little so his mouth was as close to Hinata’s ear as he could get. “That’s not bad, but here, move your feet out a little bit more,” Noya nudged Hinata’s feet apart slightly. “Good, now put your arms out like this,” Noya grabbed the underside of Hinata’s wrists to pull his arms out a little more. “There!” he exclaimed, finally stepping back to survey his handiwork.

Poor Hinata, his face almost matched his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kageyama glaring at him as if his glare could make him burst into flame. Thank God it couldn’t, right? Right. Nothing to worry about, Tanaka was giving him a thumbs up from the other side of the court so things were going well.

He moved back in front of the frozen Hinata. He felt a little bad, but it was for the poor kids own good. He nodded to himself once more before going back in, this time placing himself more or less between Hinata’s legs. He crouched slightly and placed his hands on Hinata’s thin hips. “Now, Shoyo, you’ve got to have a strong core for receives, okay? If your core is strong then you won’t fall over or back so much when you receive a spike or serve. Keep the middle sturdy and the rest will follow. Your center of gravity should be here—“ Noya pushed on Hinata’s abdomen, fully expecting some resistance.

And he got none, accidentally pushing Hinata over and losing balance himself causing them both to land in a heap on the gym floor.

“Ow…” Hinata mumbled, bringing himself up on his elbows. He opened his eyes to find soft brown eyes staring at him.

“Shouyou, what the hell was that?! Do you not have core muscle? Instead of running around so much maybe you should be doing planks or crunches instead!” Noya yelled.

“I-I’m sorry, Noya-senpai! It was—you were—and. Well. Kageyama—close but!” Hinata stuttered out, trying to say too many things at once for his mouth to keep up with. He had a million thoughts racing through his mind and the need to say something yet the desire to not say any of what he was thinking was causing quite the traffic jam in his mouth.

Noya was still lying on top of Hinata, watching in amusement as the gingers face turned darker with every uttered syllable.

He had decided to call it a day on his poor kouhai and was about to get off him when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off.

“Hey! Who the fu—!” he turned to glare at whoever was grabbing him but cut himself off when he came face to face with a very pissed off looking Kageyama. Neither of them said anything for a moment and Noya could feel the gym still around them as everyone turned to stare, wondering what was going to happen.

Finally, Kageyama let go of his shirt, a light blush on his cheeks but menacing glare still in his eyes and asked if they were both okay. Noya nodded, not quite trusting his voice quite yet.

Kageyama turned to Hinata and offered him his hand, Hinata slowly took it. “Thanks, Kageyama. Looks like Noya-senpai’s right, I should really work on my core strength more. U-um. I think I’m gonna go do that right now!” Noya and Kageyama watched as Hinata half sprinted to the other side of the gym where he began to furiously do crunches.

Slowly, noise began to filter back into Noya’s ears as his teammates went back to doing whatever it was they had been doing before Noya’s and Hinata’s little incident.

“So…uh…” Noya started.

“Please find a different way to teach Hinata!” Kageyama exclaimed, turning towards Noya and bowing.

“Uh, what?”

“T-the way you were just showing Hinata how to stand, could you find a different way to do it? I-I find the way you did it uncomfortable and unnecessary.” Kageyama explained. Noya could see the tips of his ears turning red. 

Noya grinned widely, clapping Kageyama on the back. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

Kageyama looked up, startled and slightly confused. Noya rolled his eyes; there was no way he was going to spell it out perfectly for the idiot.

“Maybe you should try a more hands on approach to teaching him, like I did.” The setter looked almost scandalized for a moment before nodding once sharply and turning on his heel out of the gym.

Noya shook his head, unsure if his message had actually gotten through.

* * *

 A few days later, Tanaka and Nishinoya walked to morning practice together, gossiping about the first years.

“So, do you think anything has happened? Or was all our planning wasted?” Tanaka asked.

“Pffft, our planning? That beautiful masterpiece was handcrafted by yours truly. But who knows, those two idiots are pretty dense. Maybe nothing happened.” Noya remarked, clasping his hands behind his head.

As the pair rounded the corner of the gymnasium, they noticed the aforementioned dynamic duo walking towards the club room, holding hands. “Tanaka! Do you see that?!” Noya whisper-shouted.

“Uroo!! We’re the greatest senpai’s in all of Japan!!” Tanaka shouted, whipping his shirt and jacket off in one go while Noya started making poses to show off.

Hinata and Kageyama turned at the shouts, blushing profusely and dropping their hands. “Our senpai’s are kind of strange, don’t you think?” Hinata asked, watching the two flounder about.

“Yeah, but they do come in handy,” Kageyama replied, leaning over and placing a kiss on the top of Hinata’s head. “Now come on or else I’m going to beat you to the gym.”

“Damnit, Kageyama!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! My first time writing any of these characters so hopefully they weren't too out of character, I tried to keep them as close to how they are in the series as possible.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated!


End file.
